


Words unspoken…

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-25
Updated: 2004-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the thing that goes bump in the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words unspoken…

Silent Whispers   
Spoken Pain 

Silent Wishes   
Blood, deep red, is drained 

Whip licks and kisses   
A submissive’s bane 

The moans of the tortured  
A Sadists domain

**Author's Note:**

> By C.I.S. aka AlexiCyn aka Alexi Bonds. Copyright 2004-2013 All rights reserved.


End file.
